Avenger's Endgame Rewrite
by EthelCBG
Summary: The Russo Brothers robbed us of the movie we all deserved with all our characters living happily. So this is my rewrite of EndGame and of how it should have ended. Enjoy :))
1. Prologue

Endgame rewrite

A/N:

Hey guys It's ya girl Ethel back with a new fic ( bec she totes does not owe updates for her other books :') ). Okay just a warning before you read this, this contains Avengers Endgame spoilers so if you haven't watched Endgame, please go ahead and watch it first Anyway, the Russo's ruined our favourite characters for us so I'm here to bring you your happy ending with all our favourite characters alive and happy in the end. Please do share this story with all your other Marvel stans 3 Now, onto the story :D

Prologue

Thanos had indeed done what he said he would, he wiped out 50% of the population on earth; regardless whether they were children, infants, adults, elderly or babies. Thanos had succeeded in retrieving all six infinity stones and with the snap of his fingers, billions of people were turning to dust and disappearing into thin air. Many people lost their families, loved ones and friends. Most people were left emotionally traumatized by what had happened and were in shock and had no idea on what they should do next. Natasha was partially emotionally heartbroken and partially confused on what she could do to bring back all her friends.

Natasha was sitting at a desk at the Avengers headquarters while eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. She was trying her very best to stay strong and not break down; she was keeping all her feelings to herself. However, in truth she was dying inside. The family that she had found, was broken apart because of Thanos. Nearly almost everyone had disappeared and vanished; Peter Parker, Peter Quill, Groot, Dr Stephen Strange, Nick Fury, Wanda, T'Challa, Shuri, and so many more. Natasha made sure that she was alone in the room before biting into her sandwich harshly and letting her tears roll down her cheeks. She was holding all her emotions within her as she had to be strong among everyone else. She did not want anyone to see her break down and cry and think that she is weak. Natasha was truly broken by the events that had happened, she lost almost her whole family; normally she wouldn't be so emotionally disturbed by events, but she never really had a family who loved and accepted her like the avengers had. Natasha always saw herself as an orphan, growing up she never really knew what it was like to have a loving family who cared for you and loves you for who you are, no matter what. Natasha remembered how jealous she would get whenever she passed by families walking by the sidewalk or at the mall. Nat was so deep in her thoughts that she did not realise Steve walking in, Steve cleared his throat and looked at Natasha understandingly.

"You know, I was going to offer to cook you dinner; but seeing that you're already miserable enough, "Steve chuckled softly.

Natasha looked up from her sandwich and at Steve.

"Here to do laundry?" Natasha asked, trying her best to put on her brave face.

Steve shook his head and smiled.

"I came here to see a friend, "Steve replied.

Nat sighed before forcing a smile.

"Clearly your friend is fine. If you're going to tell me to look on the bright side, I'm about to hit you with a half a peanut butter sandwich, "Natasha warned Steve.

Natasha was close to breaking down, her eyes were trying their best to hold back her tears.

"I used to have nothing, and then I got this. This job, this family; and I was better because of it. And even though they're gone, I'm still trying to be better, "Natasha continued as her voice cracked.

Steve nodded understandingly as he gave Natasha a reassuring nod.

"I know Nat… Me too, I promise we'll find a way to bring all of them back. They mean everything to me too, without them I don't think I would be who I am today. I used to be just an underage teenage boy who got chosen and then fought against bullies; then I was frozen for 70 years and for the longest time I've been questioning my purpose of even being alive in this century. But then, I found this job and family; one I wouldn't trade a single thing for. "Steve replied, putting his hand on Natasha's shoulder.

Suddenly, they heard a voice from the security cameras' screen. It was Scott Lang, calling for them to let him in.

"Hey guys? It's Scott Lang, you know, Ant Man?" He exclaimed through the cameras.

Steve looked at the screen and frowned before turning to Natasha.

"Is this a pre-recorded video?" Steve asked as he tried to figure out if this was really happening.

"It's the front door, "Natasha exclaimed before her and Steve rushed to let Scott in.

_Meanwhile at the Starks house… _

Tony was in the living room thinking to himself. He kind of missed being Iron Man and saving the universe along with the other Avengers, but he especially missed Steve. Tony felt kind of guilty yelling at Steve after he came back from space and taking it all out on him. I mean, it wasn't entirely Steve's fault; Tony knew that Steve had no control over what happened during their battle with Thanos. Tony sighed to himself. He knew he was being headstrong and stubborn by holding this pointless grudge at Steve, well both of them were since none of them would humble themselves put their pride aside to apologise to one another and talk to each other again. It was killing Tony inside and eating him up because his conscience was making him feel guilty. Tony in truth really did want to find a way to bring the rest of the people back, especially Peter. He held the photo frame of Peter and looked at the happy moment, when he was 'interning' at Stark Industries. Tony then looked at all the photos of him and Steve, those fond good memories of which he missed dearly. Tony did not know how long he's been looking at them as Pepper then sat next to him at the dining table.

"Tony… What's on your mind?" Pepper asked softly, brushing her hand against his which made him look up at her.

"Nothing…It's nothing…" Tony lied as he closed the photo album.

Pepper chuckled softly while shaking her head.

"You miss them, "Pepper pointed out knowingly.

"Darn… I married a smart lady didn't I," Tony chuckled.

"Well, you do need someone to balance you out, "Pepper grinned.

"And yes. I miss them. More than I thought I did, "Tony finally admitted.

"Then what's stopping you, Tony? They're family too and equally as in pain as you were, "Pepper asked looking into Tony's eyes.

Tony sighed and put his hands on his face before removing them.

"I don't know Peps. I was pretty hard on Steve, what if he doesn't forgive me or doesn't want to talk to me at all?" Tony exclaimed, frustrated with himself.

Pepper chuckled to herself while shaking her head disapprovingly.

"Does that sound like Steve to you at all? "Pepper asked.

Tony paused for awhile before replying.

"Well… We were not talking to each other for months after Civil War but other than that, no it doesn't sound like something Steve would do, "Tony confessed.

Pepper gave Tony a small smile and put her hand on his shoulder to assure him.

"Tony, what you're feeling about all this; I'm 100% sure that Steve feels the exact same way. Just go to him and apologize and this all done with. Grudges aren't good for the soul, better to get it out of your system, "Pepper advised.

Tony nodded and held Pepper's hand in his, smiling ear to ear.

"How did I ever get so lucky to have someone like you to call my wife, "Tony whispered into Pepper's ear.

Pepper blushed and simply answered him by kissing his cheek.

"We should head to bed soon, honey." Pepper whispered as Tony nodded.

Both Pepper and Tony then got up from the table and switched off the lights. Before heading up to their room, Tony called Friday.

"Friday?" Tony called the AI.

"Yes, sir?" The AI responded.

"Please set a reminder for first thing tomorrow morning for me to see Steve, "Tony instructed as he walked towards his room.

"Done, sir. "The AI replied.

Tony nodded as he slipped into his room and under the warm sheets of his bed next to Pepper and slowly drifted off into sleep.

_At the Avengers headquarters…_

As Steve and Natasha let Scott in and called the rest of their team back to the headquarters, many questions were bombarding inside their heads.

"So… Where were you for the past 5 years again?" Steve asked, still confused.

"Have any of you guys studied quantum physics?" Scott asked.

"Only in conversation, "Natasha replied.

"Alright, five years ago, right before Thanos, I was in a place called the Quantum realm. The Quantum realm is like its own microscopic universe. To get in there, you have to be incredibly small. Hope, she is my ah… she was my ah… she was supposed to pull me out and then Thanos happened and I got stuck there, "Scott explained.

"I'm sorry, that must have been a very long five years, "Natasha sympathised.

Scott shook his head before replying.

"It wasn't. For me, it was five hours. See, the rules of the Quantum realm aren't like they are up here. Everything is unpredictable. "Scott explained further.

Steve furrowed his brow and was confused to how that was even possible.

"Scott, what are you talking about?" Steve asked, confused.

"What I am saying is… Time works differently in the Quantum realm. I can't stop thinking about what if we could control the chaos and we could navigate it. What if there was a way, we could enter the Quantum realm at a certain point in time, but then exit the Quantum realm at another point in time, like before Thanos?" Scott exclaimed.

Steve looked at Scott before replying.

"Wait… Are you talking about a time machine?"

Scott shook his head.

"No, of course not, not a time machine. This more like a…" He tried to think of another word to describe it.

"Yeah, like a time machine. I know it seems crazy, but I can't stop thinking about it. There is got to be some… It's crazy, "Scott exclaims excitedly.

Natasha chuckled to herself.

"Scott, I get emails from a racoon, so nothing sounds crazy anymore,"

Scott nodded before turning to Steve.

"So, who do we talk about this? "Scott asked.

Steve thought about who they should consult first and seeing that it was getting late he decided that they should get some rest first.

"Let's all get some rest first. We can sort this out in the morning tomorrow, "Steve replied before a yawn escaped his lips.

Natasha agreed before yawning as well.

"It's been a long week for all of us, we'll show you to your room, Scott, "

Scott nodded before following Natasha to an empty room.

As everyone went to their rooms and said their goodnights, Steve sat up on his bed and thought to himself. He took out the picture frame of him and Tony and looked at it sadly. He missed Tony, his best friend dearly. He blamed himself for not following Tony to chase Thanos in Space. He regretted it the moment he found out Tony was stuck up there and every night he was praying for his safe return. He felt part of him missing without Tony and felt lost. He wanted to just hug Tony and cry out "Thank God you're safe and alright, I missed you SO MUCH,"; but his pride got in the way. Steve sighed and hugged the photo frame, he decided what to do tomorrow.

"Goodnight, Tony. I'll see you and apologise to you tomorrow. "Steve grinned determinedly before putting the photo frame back on his bedside table and switching off the lights and slowly drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hey guys, just want to thank you guys for reading, favouriting and following this book! I literally just posted it yesterday and there are already so many of you reading this book & it honestly means a lot to me 3 I love you guys 3000! Anyways, on to the story; you might want to get ready some tissues : Also! Don't forget to leave down reviews, I love to read what you guys think about the book!_

Chapter 1

The next morning, Steve was awoken by his usual alarm at 6:30 am. Steve got out of his bed and was determined to give Tony a visit and an apology. He proceeded to the bathroom to shower, shave and brush his teeth with a towel over his shoulder. Steve stripped his clothes off and switched on the water. Steve preferred cold running water in the morning so it could help him wake up, he then went under the water and soaped his self. Finally, he rinsed off the soap and got out of the shower with his towel around his waist. Steve then walked over to the sink to brush his teeth and shave. Once he was done, he headed to his wardrobe to pick out what to wear for the day. Steve ended up just wearing a plain white shirt with long dark navy-blue pants and a matching navy-blue cap along with a dark navy-blue jacket over it. Steve then combed his hair and put his cap over it and sprayed on some cologne. He grabbed his watch and put it on his right arm and put his cell phone into his pocket before heading towards the kitchen. He glanced at the clock in the kitchen which displayed '7:00am' and opened the fridge to take out the milk and butter. Steve then started boiling the water in the kettle and toasted his bread in the toaster. After about 5 minutes, Steve put in two teaspoons of coffee powder into his mug and poured in half cup of hot water and started stirring it together with a spoon while adding in milk. He then took out his toast from the toaster and put them on a plate while buttering them. Steve then took his coffee and plate to the dining area and sat at the table enjoying his breakfast.

Steve took a sip of his freshly brewed coffee and a bite of his toast while enjoying the peacefulness of the early morning. He then took out his new book and began reading it. Not even 5 pages into the book, there was a knock on the door. Steve frowned and glanced at his watch; it was only 7:30am, who on earth could be coming in this early? Natasha and Scott are probably still sound asleep as Nat usually only wakes up around 9 or 10am and Scott is probably still dead tired from yesterday. Steve grumbled to himself as he got up to open the door, but he dropped dead silent when he opened the door and saw who was standing right in front of him. Steve couldn't believe it, standing right before him; as he lived and breathed was Tony Stark, his best friend. Steve was speechless, he had no words or any idea of what to say; he was in shock.

"T-Tony?" Steve finally stutters out, still in shock.

"Hey, buddy. Look, I came here to apologise, and I know it's early and everything but- "Tony explains which was cut off by Steve crashing into Tony's arms with a great warm hug which takes Tony by surprise but her then smiles and hugs Steve back.

"I missed you, Tony. I know it sounds bizarre, but I was planning on going over to your place to apologise as well, "Steve admits as he breaks the hug.

"Great minds think alike, Capt. Mind if I join you for breakfast then?" Tony chuckles softly as Steve nods and lets Tony in.

Steve then gets another mug and pours some coffee for Tony and gives the mug to Tony. Tony smiles and thanks Steve for the mug.

"Thanks, Steve. Look I just want to apologise for my selfish, stubborn behaviour these past few months. There was no right for me to blame you for me ended up being stuck in space; I mean you couldn't have known that it would happen. I am sorry for taking out everything on you that day and for not even trying to help to find out Thanos' next move. Truth to be said, these past few months have felt very empty because I was not with the Avengers; but most of all because I haven't seen you in months. I've been feeling quite guilty about the whole incident. I should have come to you earlier to apologise, but I was scared that you wouldn't talk to me, "Tony explained.

Steve looked at Tony, a bit shocked. Steve then smiled and simply put his hand on Tony's shoulder.

"Tony. I could never stay mad at you forever, you know that. Besides, I did some thinking as well. Life just was not the same without you, I really missed you a lot. I hated myself for putting you through all that like getting stuck in space, if there was anything I could have done to fight by your side, I would have done that. In fact, I was contemplating to go over to your place to apologise to you for months because I was not sure if you even wanted to see me again. Tony, you're my best friend and you're the one who would always be there for me. Nothing in this world, I promise could ever tear our friendship apart." Steve grinned and nodded.

"Thank you, Steve. I am glad that we are okay now. I'm so glad Pepper pushed me to come here to see you last night. Anyway, so what has happened recently? Anything important or significant happened?" Tony asked curiously.

Steve nodded.

"So, you remember Scott?" Steve asked Tony.

Tony slowly nodded his head.

"Um… Vaguely, yes, "He replied.

"So basically Scott Lang, who's also ant-man was not affected by the snap at all because he was stuck in the Quantum realm, a place where time works differently from here. Sure, it may have been five years over here but for him it merely only took five hours. Scott was suggesting that we could enter the Quantum realm at a certain year and get the infinity stones before Thanos did and exit out at another point of time, sort of like time travelling. It's been done before, Scott has done it and with you and Bruce's intelligence I am certain we can make this work and bring back everyone else and defeat Thanos once and for all, "Steve explained to Tony as Tony was listening carefully and thinking about the information that Steve had just told him.

"Okay, I know it sounds crazy and impossible and beyond anything we've ever done in our whole entire life but- "Steve tried to convince Tony as he had not said anything yet.

"Steve. It is not impossible. Crazy? Yes. But impossible? Unlikely. I'll research more about it later when I get home but now, we have to recruit the rest of the team. We need a team if we are going to do this and beat Thanos for good. "Tony said as he took a sip of his coffee from his mug.

Steve nodded as he bit his toast.

"Once Natasha and Scott are up, I'll send them to help out with the recruiting. For now, those who are left are Clint, Thor, Rhodey, Bruce, Carol, The racoon, Nebula, Okoye and M'Baku. You and I will go look for Bruce, Nat will look for Clint and Scott will inform Okoye and M'Baku. The racoon and Nebula can look for Thor and hopefully Carol too, "Steve explained to Tony his plan.

Tony nodded in agreement.

"Wait… Who's this Carol?" Tony asked.

"Oh right, you weren't here. She's basically one of Fury's friends and she has quite the superpower. She just recently appeared out of nowhere and she's quite powerful, I think she'll be very helpful if she's around, "Steve explained.

As Tony and Steve were finishing up their breakfast and catching up with each other, Natasha walked into the kitchen.

"Tony? What are you doing here? "Natasha exclaimed, shocked to see Tony and Steve seeing eye to eye again.

"Oh hey, Nat. Steve and I apologised and made up. It's just stupid of us to be angry at each other because of something that both of us weren't able to control. Also, I know about what happened and we have a plan, "Tony grinned.

"Update me, "Natasha replied as she took a bite of the apple in her hand.

"We're going to recruit the other people so we can get this plan to work and defeat Thanos once and for all. So, Steve and I will go look for Bruce, you will look for Clint, Scott will inform Okoye and M'Baku and Rocket and Nebula will get Thor. After all that, we will meet here and start researching about this time travelling business," Tony explained to Natasha.

Natasha listened and grinned.

"Sounds like a plan. Let's do it, "She nodded.

As if on cue, Scott also just walked into the kitchen. Natasha then updated him of the plan and what they were going to do. After all of them had eaten their breakfast and were sure of their tasks, they set out. Steve and Tony drove over to Bruce's place and knocked on the door.

"Bruce? It's us, Steve and Tony. Can we come in?" Steve called out while leaning against the wall.

After a few moments, the doorknob clicked and twisted. Before Tony and Steve was Hulk or was it Bruce Banner, dressed in a plain grey t-shirt with a blue running jacket over it along with gym pants and glasses.

"Oh, hey guys, "Bruce greeted his two friends, slightly shocked that Tony and Steve were there together. Bruce then ushered them into his living room where Tony and Steve sank into his comfortable sofa and Bruce sat in his arm chair.

"Woah, what happened to you? I thought you and Hulk weren't on talking terms?" Steve asked curiously.

"Well, for the past few months I've been doing quite a lot of thinking. So, take the incident of why I couldn't bring Hulk out when we needed to fight those people with Thanos, I found out why I couldn't do it, "Bruce explained.

Steve and Tony were listening to Bruce while nodding.

"And why is that?" Tony asked.

"Hulk is tired of only being used to fight bad people and being the hero. He deserves to be more than a weapon, or a tool used to protect people from danger or harm. We both decided to compromise and so I told him that from now on I won't only use him for fighting and saving people from danger; and so, we decided on Professor Hulk. Whatever we do, we do it in favour of both parties. I sort of managed to get on the good side of Hulk and he agreed. I'm allowed to call him if ever I need help and we both will be aware of each other's feelings and should appreciate each other. So, for the past few months, I've been researching more about the Gamma rays and experimenting with it; and the results gave me this. So, good old Hulk and I are on good terms now, "Bruce answered.

Tony and Steve looked at each other and then turned to Bruce and nodded.

"That's fantastic news Bruce, but we came here to- "

"Tell me that you found a way to get everyone back, "Bruce continued grinning.

"Well, yes. How did you know?" Steve asked.

"Trust me, I doubt two of you would come all the way to my house just to drink coffee, sit and chat. If that were the case, we would be at a café by now, "Bruce chuckled softly while Tony and Steve joined in chuckling and nodding in agreement.

"You're not wrong. Anyway, yes, we have found a way to save everyone and bring them back and defeat Thanos once and for all, "Steve confirmed.

Bruce looked at Tony and then at Steve before nodding.

"My ears are wide open, "

"Okay, so do you remember Scott Lang, Ant Man? So, apparently, he did not get affected by the snap and he was actually stuck in the Quantum Realm this whole time because the people who were supposed to pull him out were snapped. It may have been a long time for us but for him, it was merely a few hours. Time and things work differently over there, Scott was suggesting that to stop Thanos and bring everyone back we could go into the Quantum realm at a specific year and time before Thanos took the infinity stones; and take the infinity stones and use it against him, defeat him and bring everyone back, "Steve explained further.

"You're on board for this, Stark?" Bruce asked Tony as Tony nodded.

"I know it seems crazy but it's not impossible. Later tonight I'll do my research on it, you guys are welcome to join me. 7pm. My place. I'll provide dinner, don't worry, "Tony invited them.

Steve and Bruce nodded.

"We'll be there. Now let's head over to grab some lunch, I am starving, "Steve suggested as all three of them hopped into Tony's car, with Bruce back in his original form of course.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello my lovely readers! I want to thank you for supporting this fanfic so much, I really appreciate it sm 😭😭😭 This is the most follows and favourites I have ever gotten for any fanfic. Also, in this book I might or might not be bringing some of the characters who were pronounced dead in Infinity war 😌😉

Chapter 2

As Tony, Steve and Bruce sped off in Tony's Mercedes Benz to a nearby Mexican restaurant to fill up their empty and starving stomachs, Natasha was in Japan looking for Clint. Rhodey had informed Natasha about the increasingly large amount of bodies being found and confirmed that it was definitely Barton. She pleaded him to find out where Clint was going next, of which Rhodey had informed her it was Tokyo in Japan. Natasha was holding out an umbrella while walking through the streets of China Town, she sighed to herself. She knew exactly where Clint was and what he was doing. She knew it was morally wrong, but who could blame him? Clint's whole family was taken away from him and dusted in an instance; if anyone were in his shoes, they'd be equally as confused, upset and angry as him. Natasha never told anyone else of Clint's whereabouts or actions because she did not want Clint getting into the bad books of her other friends. It was raining and feeling quite cooling; Natasha was dressed in a black waterproof raincoat with her hoodie on, Natasha stopped right behind where Clint was trying to take on a client.

Natasha just stood behind while watching the two fight for their lives, well mostly the other party than Clint. The Japanese man was trying his best to fight against Clint's fast movements with the sword. The older Japanese man was swift with his sword, asking why Clint was doing this to which he replied, "You survived, "in Japanese. Finally, the fight came to an end when the Japanese man lost his stamina and Clint slit his throat. The Japanese man pleaded Clint to help him and he would give him anything.

Clint paused before whispering,

"What I want, you cannot give me, "and immediately impaling the man through his sword. As if a natural instinct, Clint knew Natasha was standing there with her umbrella although his back was facing her.

Clint sighed before speaking.

"You shouldn't be here," He told Natasha before pulling off his hood to reveal his face and turning towards Natasha. Clint's whole face and body was wet due to the rain, but he didn't care.

"Neither should you," Nat replied, looking at him.

"I've got a job to do, "Clint added, turning away from Nat.

"Is this what you call this? Killing all these people isn't going to bring your family back, "Nat told him as Clint was almost going to break down.

Natasha walked closer to him with her umbrella and stood next to him.

"We found something. A chance, maybe, "She continued before being cut off by Clint.

"Don't." Clint cried.

"Don't, what?" Natasha asked.

"Don't give me hope," Clint replied, tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm sorry I couldn't give it to you sooner," Natasha looked apologetically into Clint's eyes before reaching out to hold his hand in hers, of which Clint responded by wrapping his hand around hers.

So, Clint agreed to help out with this new plan of theirs and followed Natasha back to the headquarters. Clint smiled like he's never before in 5 years.

"Thank you, for coming for me Nat. You believed in me when nobody else would, it was rather lonely these past 5 years, "Clint admitted softly on the ride back to the headquarters.

Natasha smiled and chuckled softly before giving him a warm embrace.

"Welcome back, Clint. I missed you too. I'm sorry I wasn't there with you when you needed me the most. I promise you we'll stick together no matter what, "Natasha whispered softly into his ear while their hands intertwined.

"I have to admit Nat, I've done a lot of thinking during these past five years and I've come to a painful conclusion that I've been trying to shake off, "Clint continued slowly.

Natasha turned to face Clint and nodded slowly.

"Go on, Clint. Whatever you are going to say, I'm all ears, "Natasha smiled.

Clint took a deep breath and then let it out.

"I was re-evaluating my relationship with Laura and I've realised that our love has fallen out throughout the years. I mean, I'm loyal and faithful; I haven't cheated on her by having an affair with someone else. I'm super grateful of everything we've had and most importantly our children. But I haven't been happy these last few years. I don't feel any passion, spark or anything anymore…" Clint admitted to Natasha as she nodded understandingly at Clint.

"What are you planning to do?" Natasha asked as she placed her hand on Clint's shoulder. To be very honest to herself, she cared for Clint a lot and at times perhaps too much than a normal friend would. Natasha often kept her emotions and feelings to herself, but whenever she was around Clint, she could always be her true self and she never had to hide anything from him. During the first few years of knowing Clint, before she knew he had a girlfriend who's now his wife, Natasha fell for him hard. After knowing that he had a girlfriend, she pushed those feelings aside and decided on a sibling like relationship with him. She respected his relationship with Laura and would never want to break the two apart just because of the way she felt about Clint. Among all the Avengers, Natasha was the one who was always there for him and understood him the most. Natasha believed in him and put her trust in him the most. She did not care about his bad history and accepted him for who he is today, probably also because she had done many horrible things in the past and yet the Avengers had put that aside and accepted her with open arms into this lovely family of theirs.

Clint thought really hard and long for awhile.

"I… I don't know. For once I really don't know what to do, Nat. What should I do? I still love my kids and want to see them if we ever manage to bring everyone back, "Clint sighs, frustratedly.

"I'm not telling you what to do, but I can give you a few pieces of advice. I'm not that great with relationships, but here's what I know for sure. As a woman, I know that I would have liked to know the truth. No cover ups or half lies, just the plain old truth; no matter how painful it may be for me. "Natasha replied, giving Clint her advice.

As Clint listened, he nodded and thought through everything that Natasha had just told him. He knew what he would do when they brought everyone back, he was not going to pretend that everything is okay. He was going to be upfront with Laura and see how everything goes from there.

Clint smiled and hugged Natasha of which Natasha responded by returning the hug.

"Thank you Nat. Now, let's go to the workshop and meet up with the rest of the avengers. We've got one hell of an alien to defeat and a whole ass world to save, don't we?" Clint chuckled as Natasha joined in and nodded her head while laughing softly.

"Let's go, then, partner." Natasha grinned as Clint and her left the room to go to the workshop together.


End file.
